Fixing a Broken Person
by Monarulez15
Summary: Clint and Jamie Barton have two daughters, Miley and Jackie. During a home invasion by Hydra, Jamie died and Miley and Jackie were taken, prisoner. That was ten years ago. A now 26-year-old Miley is rescued from Hydra with a slight catch. Her father has a new family and got his mind wiped of his daughters and wife after almost losing it trying to find them. Miley joins the team
1. Episode 1

Season one AU

Warning: Character death, depression, dark content, torture, language, mentions and thoughts of suicide

X-means dead. OC and Clint's children ages.(Just guesses for Clint's)(Ages might not make a lot of sense for the OC's but I did it for a reason)

Jamie-?X

Miley-25(15 when taken)

Jackie-17(7 when taken)X

Cooper-5

Lila-2

* * *

Miley leaned her head on the padded walls. After ten years she couldn't understand why she was still fighting. Then she'd tell herself that her father would show up, he had to show up. Tears slid down her face as the nagging voice in her head told her he wasn't coming. Jackie had died in her arms a few years ago she just couldn't take anymore. Jackie had gotten a hold of a knife but instead of attacking like was expected she slit her own throat. Miley had caught her as she dropped trying to stop the bleeding. She had become more obedient after that. Just trying to stay alive so that she could get home. Not for herself, she didn't give a damn about herself. Miley just wanted to see her dad smile at the sight of her and she wanted to hug him. Miley needed him to pick up the pieces of her broken soul.

Miley was half-asleep on the floor Jackie's screams filling her mind. Suddenly she heard multiple footsteps and she quickly stood up swaying. Miley heard gun shots and backed up to the edge of the small cell she was in. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Footsteps entered the hallway men in black uniforms with...SHIELD logos? This had to be a trick. A mind game to break her. They stopped when they saw her and broke open the door. Miley slunk back into a corner and watched them out of fear. One of them dropped down to her level and held out a hand.

"It's okay we aren't going to hurt you. We're with SHIELD. What's your name?" the agent asked.

"Miley," she said. She skeptically took the agent's hand. Miley was quickly pulled up and three agents helped her out of the compound.

A few hours later Miley sat in Fury's office drinking hot chocolate. Fury walked in and he looked the girl up and down. Her clothes were rags and she was a twig. Miley's blonde hair looked almost brown with the level of dirt and her blue eyes looked dull. Her entire body was caked with dirt. She slowly turned her head to face him. Fury could only stare at the girl before him. The girl they thought long dead.

"Is Jackie dead?" Fury asked in a low voice that seemed to be overflowing with venom and anger.

"Yeah." Miley said, "Slit her own throat. Bled out in my arms." The tears started again and she began to sob uncontrollably. Fury quickly moved the other side of the desk and softly pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I am so sorry."

After they talked and Fury explained the situation concerning her father the best he could Hill took her to find some clothes.

"We all thought you died," Hill said.

"I couldn't let them win." Miley said sitting down, "Does Aunt Nat remember me?"

"Yeah." she said, "We tried to get her to do the mind wiping but she said she'd rather die."

"Can I see her?" Miley asked.

"Miley-" Hill started but she cut her off.

"Please. I really need someone right now and Nat was always like a second mom to me. Please, Maria." Miley begged.

"Let me talk to Fury." she said.

"Thank you," Miley said. Hill nodded and pulled something for Miley to wear.

Hill stood in Fury's office talking to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" Hill asked.

"Coulson and Miley both need someone they know right now. They need this." Fury said.

"Okay sir." she said.

Miley walked onto the bus and over to her room. She was the first one there. Miley's head spun with thoughts as she walked over to her bed. She breathed in to stop the tears. Miley didn't know how long she had been sitting on her bed with her eyes closed but when she opened them everyone else was there. May poked her head in.

"Wheels up in five," she stated. Miley nodded.

When they landed May walked into Miley's room.

"We're going to check out the explosion scene," May said.

"Can I just stay in here? I want to help but I need time." Miley said. May nodded and left her alone.

An hour or two later Miley was called into the room with the computer. Miley introduced herself and turned her attention to Coulson. After they went over the plan Miley went with May and Skye.

They arrived at the van and Skye started hacking. After she was done Miley noticed Skye slipping something into her bra.

"I'm done." she stated.

"Then let's go," May said. Just then May was slammed against the wall. Mike started to go after Miley but she flinched and put her hands up. He stopped immediately and took in how this girl seemed to be shaking at the slightest movement. Mike turned to Skye.

"You're going to help us." he stated.

"Us?" she asked. Mike pulled his son in front of him and pushed him in the car. Miley didn't know what to do her whole body seemed to shake as she started to have a panic attack. The van drove away and Miley collapsed.

Miley woke up to May standing over her saying they had to go. Miley nodded and stood up following her to the train station. When they got there they met up with Coulson and Ward.

"Miley stay here," Coulson instructed.

"I want to help." she said.

"Just please sit this one out." he said.

"Please, I need to help. It was my fault we lost Skye anyway. I couldn't move. I'm better now." Miley said.

"I won't let you get hurt again!" Coulson yelled. Miley closed her mouth.

"Yes sir." she said getting in the car.

After they ran into the building Miley got out of the car. She saw a scared little boy running through the crowd. Miley recognized Ace and ran over to him. Getting down to his level.

"Hi I'm Miley and I know you don't know me but my friends are in there trying to help your dad. I'm a SHIELD agent and I just need you to come over to the car with me. To keep you safe, I promise no one's gonna hurt you." she said. Ace started shaking his head.

"Your daddy is a good man he's just scared right now. I'm scared. You're scared. Everyone's scared. That's okay. I had a little sister, Jackie. She was the sweetest little girl ever. When she was five something happened to her. Jackie changed and suddenly she had these powers that she didn't know how to use. Inherited them from my mom. She was really scared but you know what? She got better. It's alright if you're scared but right now I need you to trust me. I will protect you until this is all over." Miley said.

"What am I supposed to do if I lose my dad?" Ace asked in a tiny voice.

"I just lost my dad and I'm still figuring that out. My friends in there are going to try their hardest to make sure that doesn't happen," she said. Ace smiled softly at her.

"Can you tell me more about Jackie while we wait?" he asked.

"I can definitely do that," Miley said.

Coulson and May came to the car to see Miley with Ace sitting next to her telling him stories. They both walked over.

"I'm going to take you to your Aunts alright?" Coulson said. Ace looked at Miley. She nodded and motioned for him to go. Ace got up and went with Coulson. May walked over to Miley.

"You did well," May said.

"Thanks." she said.

They all got back on the bus. Miley poured herself a drink and sat down. Ward walked up to her.

"So you're Hawkeye's daughter?" he asked.

"Not really anymore." she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I heard what happened." Ward said, "Not a lot of people can be held captive for ten years and come out sane."

"Who says I'm sane?" Miley said finishing her drink and standing up.

"Oh, you're sane." he said.

"Good to know. I am going to go to my room," she said.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve," Ward said.

"I am still getting used to being an orphan but thank you for bringing it up," Miley said. Wards phone rang and he picked it up.

"Ward." he said, "Right away."

"What?" Miley asked.

"We have an 0-8-4," Ward said. Miley ran off to get Fitz-Simmons.


	2. Episode 2

Miley sat down at one of the tables. Fitz-Simmons and Skye walked by with her stuff.

"Wheels up in two." May said over the intercom. Miley buckled her seat belt and stared out of the window. Lost in thought. After they landed Coulson came up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to come, you can stay here." he said.

"I'm coming," Miley said standing up. Coulson handed her a gun.

"Just in case," he said. She nodded and took it.

They arrived at the temple. Miley turned to Ward and May.

"Do you guys mind if I go in?" she asked.

"Go ahead," May said. Miley nodded and walked into the temple.

"It's gorgeous," Miley said coming in. Coulson smiled at her.

"I forgot how much you loved this kind of stuff." he said.

"Incans are fascinating." Miley said. She walked along looking at the object and at the carvings while Fitz-Simmons talked. Skye looked over at her in curiosity. Fitz-Simmons said something and Skye responded by trying to sound like she knew what they were talking about. Miley smiled slightly. Ward came down and explained what was happening. Miley's head snapped around when she heard gunshots.

"Must be having a run-in with the rebels." Ward said. Miley drew her gun and followed to the top of the steps. After Ward took out most of the rebels with the pulse they moved.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Ward asked after they got in the car.

"Yeah," Miley responded. She listened to Fitz-Simmons talking and her eyes widened.

"Ward listen to them," Miley said.

"Miley not now." Ward said. She groaned and glared daggers into the back of his head. They arrived at the Bus and Miley immediately after getting out moved into position on the ramp. She turned and pointed her gun at the rebels. Miley started shooting at them and not a single bullet missed it's intended target. The ramp went up and Miley scurried to the stairs making sure she was away from the device.

"Now what was so important?" Ward asked. Fitz started to explain but Ward cut him off.

"In English," he said. Fitz explained in words he could understand.

"So you're saying it's nuclear?" Ward asked.

"No, he's saying it's much worse." Coulson said. Every person on the team took a step back.

"You really need to learn to listen." Miley said. Ward turned and looked at her. She smiled slightly and walked upstairs. The soldiers came up a few minutes later to see her sitting at one of the tables staring out of the window.

"Aren't you going to join your team?" one of the men asked.

"I'm not sure I could contribute anything useful." Miley said. She studied them and felt immediate distrust. The same vibe she had been getting off of Ward from the moment she met him. Miley pushed it aside. Probably just paranoia.

"I guess I can try though." she said getting up and walking back to the lab. Fitz-Simmons, Skye, and Ward were standing in there arguing. Coulson walked in and quieted them down.

"Make sure they don't kill each other." he said to Miley before she entered.

"We just left a war zone and yet I feel like I am entering a new one." she said walking in.

"Agent Barton, hello," Simmons said.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Miley said, "I'm just gonna go then." She said walking out of the room and into her bunk. Miley laid down and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes she got up and opened a drawer. Miley pulled out a locket with dried blood on it. She traced her finger around it and popped it open. Miley stared at a picture of her sister. Jackie had short red hair and blue eyes her smile was warm and welcoming. Miley wiped tears away and slid the locket back in the drawer. She got up and walked out into the main area plopping down on the nearest empty seat.

Miley set her head on her hand. The fighting broke out and she joined in flipping a soldier that tried to attack her. They stopped when one of the soldiers had Fitz. Flashes started appearing in her mind and her hands started shaking. Miley looked at Coulson as her heartbeat filled her ears.

The team sat in the cargo hold of the airplane.

"This is my fault, I should've learned kung-fu," Fitz said.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you into the field. You obviously weren't ready." Simmons said.

"It was my job to protect you," Ward said. Miley shook her head in exhasperation.

"This wouldn't have happened if May wasn't on the stick. She would have busted out some of her ninja know how." Skye said.

"Oh no she transferred from the administration," Simmons said.

"Well I saw her destroy a guy so..." Skye said. Everyone looked at Ward. Ward explained and everyone talked in excited voices. Miley looked at Ward confused.

"I told you never to call me that," May said.

"Oh we're sure to get out of here now. Um, how do we get out of here?" Simmons asked.

"We can't go through the doors, they're bolted. Tied to the pressurization lines. You two geniuses have nothing?" May asked.

"Well, it's hard to think with all this pressure," Fitz said.

"Okay," Miley said.

"Concentrate take a breath. You don't need to come up with the whole solution. Just part of it. Right?" Ward said.

"Yeah, pieces solving a puzzle," Skye said.

"Did you actually take advice from someone?" Miley asked. Ward turned and looked at her.

"It's just a question." Miley said. After they talked over the plan everybody started talking about the kinks.

"Shouldn't we be doing this one thing at a time?" Miley asked. There was a loud snap.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asked.

"Her wrist." Miley and Ward said simultaneously. May flipped the soldier over the railing.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Getting us untied would be lovely," Miley said.

Ward, Fitz-Simmons, and Skye were talking about if everyone was on board. Miley sat in the car beside May and they gave each other a look. May pressed the accelerator.

"You guys talk a lot." she stated getting in and ramming the car into the doors.

"Fun," Miley said. Everyone started scrambling around trying to get the plan together.

After getting the rope and everything. Ward and Miley went around getting everyone secure. Miley stared at the wall wide eyed.

"This might be a mistake," she said. They opened the doors.

"I got Coulson." Miley said heading through the doors. Ward handled the soldiers and Fitz-Simmons and Skye looked for the 0-8-4. Miley moved towards Coulson. She moved into the computer room. Coulson had Camilla tied up.

"Hey," Miley said.

"Glad you're okay," Coulson said. She nodded.

"Ditto." Miley said. The hole got covered up and Coulson punched the last soldier in the face.

"I read the safety pamphlet," Skye said.

"You might be the first," Ward responded.

"Second," Miley said. Ward looked at her.

"I'm cautious." she said.

"No other way in huh?" Coulson asked putting a glass back on the bar. Skye put a coaster on it and put the cup on the coaster. Miley gave an amused smile.

"I was just starting to warm up to this place." Coulson said. Miley sighed and sat down.

Later Miley sat down on the edge of the ramp. She turned down the beer offer and leaned back and stared at the sky. Miley closed her eyes and listened to everyone talk. She laughed as Fitz-Simmons explained the rocket thing. Miley looked back and saw Skye texting someone. She motioned for her to join them.

After they watched the rocket Miley walked over to Coulson.

"I have something I need to take care of. Is it okay if I leave for a little while?" Miley asked.

"Sure," he said. She walked over to where Skye was sitting down.

"Can I borrow you?" Miley asked. Skye turned and nodded. They walked down to the parking lot and got in a really nice car.

"Nice ride," Skye said.

"Yeah, well I was kidnapped for ten years and everyone thought I was dead. Director Fury felt a little bad." Miley said as they started driving towards a store.

"Ten years? You're twenty-five. You were an agent at fifteen?" Skye asked.

"In training. My dad was one of the best agents though and my mom was sort of a consultant." she explained.

"Was?" Skye asked.

"My mom died right before I was taken and my dad...he doesn't know who I am," Miley said.

"That has gotta suck. I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm learning to live with it. I mean I'm trying to be the same person that I was when I left for Coulson and May but..." Miley trailed off.

"You aren't sure who that is anymore," Skye said. They arrived at a store and Skye turned towards her confused.

"Have you ever cut hair before?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Skye said.

"Great." she said getting out of the car. Skye followed her inside. They bought a pair of scissors and red hair dye. They went into the bathroom.

"Not too short," Miley said. Skye cut her hair shoulder length and died it.

"Why are you cutting and dying your hair?" Skye asked.

"I think that I need to stop pretending that I am the same person. This will help me get into the frame of mind." Miley said, "What did you take from your van?"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not asking because I'm a SHIELD agent. I'm asking because I'm me." Miley said.

"It's just everything I have on my birth parents," Skye said.

"Do you want help?" she asked.

"What?" Skye said.

"Look I know you probably aren't one hundred percent trust able. Actually I'm pretty sure you have an agenda but I want to help. If I can. Look I spent the last ten years waiting for somebody to rescue me because I couldn't do it on my own. I ended up alone in the world and a couple of times I almost gave up." Miley said.

"Why didn't you?" she said.

"My sister was taken with me but she ended up killing herself. They were proud that they broke her and I knew if I gave up I would be giving exactly what they wanted." Miley said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Skye asked.

"I am out now. If I kill myself it isn't going to be giving anybody anything except me some peace. I need to do something so that I can feel needed again." she said.

"Isn't that why you're in SHIELD," Skye said.

"Yeah, but I don't do so well with violence anymore. I need something that can put my mind at ease. Helping someone find their parents feels right." Miley said.

"Thank you." she said.

"I like you, Skye," Miley said.

"I kind of like you too." she said.

"We should be getting back," Miley said.

"Yeah. Love the new hair by the way." Skye said.

"You did it." she said.

"And I did a good job." Skye said. Miley laughed and they both walked back to the car and drove to the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley sat on the steps while Ward was hitting a punching bag. Skye descended the steps. Ward stopped punching the bag and moved towards her.

"You know you're late." he stated.

"I'm tired from the morning's workout. I thought I was joining SHIELD, Not 24-hour fitness." Skye said. Miley chuckled. Ward turned to look at her before continuing.

"It's called relative strength training, starting with the basics. And next time, you do fifteen push-ups for any minute you're late." Ward said.

"Fifteen for a beginner?" Miley asked. Ward gave her another look.

"Fine, Mr. Fun Machine. Better than pull-ups. I don't ever want to do another pull-up again." Skye said.

"You find yourself hanging off the edge of a building 20 stories up, you're gonna want to do at least one," Ward said. He started to explain what they were doing.

"Well, you kids have fun. I'm going to go talk to Coulson about something." Miley said.

"I'm older than you," Ward said.

"I don't really care." she said standing up and going upstairs.

Miley walked up to Coulson.

"Um, I need to ask you a favor," she said. Before they could continue the conversation May walked over to them.

"We have a mission." she said.

"Never mind it can wait, I guess," Miley said.

"Don't worry. Whatever you need I'll get to it after this." Coulson said taking the tablet that May was handing him.

"Great," she said. May walked back to the cockpit and came on over the PA. Coulson started prepping for the briefing. Coulson started explaining the situation. Fitz-Simmons freaked out.

"And the attackers?" Ward asked.

"Invisible," Coulson said.

"Wait, invisible?" Skye laughed, "Cool. But terrible."

Miley pulled Coulson aside when they got there.

"I need to take today off. I know we have an important mission but I have to get some things in order. I'll be back by the end of the day." she said.

"How are you going to get where you're going?" Coulson asked.

"Fury gave me the okay to borrow one of the Quinjets. I will meet you guys where ever you end up." Miley said.

"Alright, go. Be careful, Miley," he said.

"Trust me, I will." she said walking towards a Quinjet.

Miley flew to her hometown and landed at an airfield. She got out and got into a car that was waiting for her. Miley drove to a storage unit and opened it. She walked in and pulled out a box. Miley sat down and opened it. There was a pile of letters and photos. Miley closed her eyes and pulled out a photo.

"There is no possible way," she muttered looking at it. Miley set the picture aside and started looking at the letters. She was searching through everything when her hand came across a package. Miley opened it and pulled out a letter that was on top.

"For my eldest daughter, you'll know when the time is right to use this. Sorry for the delay. Signed Jamie." she read aloud. Miley looked in the package to see blue crystals. Her hand brushed against them.

"Seriously?" she asked. Miley sighed and closed the box shoving it back in its place. She groaned in frustration.

"It has to be here." Miley muttered, "The only other person that would come in here is..." She sighed and stood up tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Gordon." Miley snapped. Gordon teleported into the unit.

"Your alive Miss Barton." he said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." she said.

"As I recall you made it quite clear that you aren't a member of Afterlife," Gordon stated.

"I was fifteen and angry because you had Jackie go through Terrigenesis before me," Miley said.

"We explained the situation to you. It wasn't your time," he said.

"What the hell does that even mean Gordon?" she asked.

"Did you call me here just to yell at me?" he asked.

"No, no, I wanted to know if you knew where my mom's notebook is," Miley said.

"The one she left for you?" Gordon asked.

"That one." she said, "I figured you and Jiaying were probably in here at some point."

"It's in the chest. We didn't read it, Jamie left it for you," he said.

"Thank you," Miley said.

"For the record Miley. It wasn't about you." Gordon said.

"For the record Gordon. I don't really care anymore," she said.

"You should join us someday." he said.

"I'm not ready," Miley said. Gordon nodded before teleporting out.

"I hate him," she muttered before grabbing what she needed out of the chest. Miley quickly grabbed some photos too and headed back to the car. She flew the plane and met up with the team.

"Where were you?" Simmons asked as Miley boarded.

"I had something I needed to take care of. I'm going to be in my room. Please don't come in." she said walking into her room.

Miley laid everything out on her bed. She picked up the photo which was of Jiaying, Miley, Jamie, and another baby girl.

"This is an enormous coincidence. Nothing more." Miley told herself putting the picture away. She picked up a photo of Jamie and almost broke down in tears. Her mom had long red hair and blue eyes. Miley set the photo down and opened up the notebook. She flipped through the pages and stopped on one certain page.

' _I'm planning on staying a member Afterlife though I fear Jiaying is losing her grip on reality. She lost her daughter Daisy and has become more cold and calculating. Willing to do anything to get her daughter back. As a mother I understand but Jiaying's increasingly erratic behavior is worrying me. Miley misses her friend, she knows somethings up. She won't stop crying. I worry about her. Miley has always been so empathetic. She feels everything so deeply and she's only a year old. I fear that Miley getting her powers will destroy her. That based on her empathy she will have something related and it will make it harder for her to cope. I must end this entry. Clint is here with the car.'_

Miley ran her fingers along the writing as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Miley started digging into the files at SHIELD and sighed when she got her answers. She walked out to see Skye coming upstairs. She ran over to Miley.

"Did you find anything today?" Skye asked.

"My lead didn't pan out. I'm not giving up, you shouldn't either," she said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," Skye said.

"You should shower," Miley said.

"Right, thank you for trying." she said running off.

"No problem," Miley whispered looking at her hands guiltily. She walked back into her room and saw a page bookmarked. Miley opened it.

' _Clint explained to me what happened to Daisy. I have to say that I am afraid to leave the girl in her parent's hands anymore. I will bury the secret next to my ill-conceived guilt. I rented an apartment in the city so that I could have Daisy with me for a little while. I guess her name now is Mary Sue Poots. We might have to do something about that.'_

Miley flipped the page.

 _'Daisy changed her name to Skye. She liked the sound of it. I suggested Daisy though. I saw her heart break when I had to send her back. I didn't have the heart to watch her go. That is one special kid. Miley if you're reading this and for whatever reason, I'm not around anymore I have a job for you. I need you to look after Skye, just make sure that when she's ready when the time comes. Make sure she gets to where she is supposed to be. Protect her and stay with her. I got a glimpse of the future. A friendship so strong that it is unbreakable. This is your destiny, to take care of each other. There will come betrayals and death. You will have to go through the motions to get where you need to be. The only thing that seems clear about the future is you two were meant to be friends. To take care of one another. To be together. For the long run.'_ Miley closed the book and left again, walking into the kitchen. She sat down and got a snack. Skye came in again.

"I know you said you were, but are you sure about all of this?" she asked Miley. She smiled slightly.

"I'm in this for the long, buddy," Miley said.

"Buddy?" Skye asked.

"It sounds better than friend." she said.

"Okay, buddy." Skye said, "You're weird."

"Extremely." Miley said with a smile, "Have you ever played Mario Cart?"

"I don't believe so," Skye said.

"Well it's been ten years and I love Mario Cart. Want to play?" she asked.

"Sounds like fun," Skye said with a smile. They set up a game system and started playing.

"Is this sad for adults?" Skye asked.

"I would have no idea." Miley laughed. Skye smiled as they played. Miley's whole day seemed to melt away while she was playing with Skye. Like the whole world was fixed just for a little bit. Miley didn't even notice when her fake happiness became the most real thing she'd felt in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley laid in her bed going over the details in her moms journal. She had read it fifty million times. Miley closed her eyes as tears started to fall. She sighed and opened her eyes back up. Coulson poked his head in and Miley quickly moved everything away.

"We're heading out." he said.

"I'll be right there." she said.

"Actually we don't need you on this one. If we do we'll tell you. Just take some time to relax." Coulson said.

"Relax, right," Miley said. She started going over everything again.

"Am I supposed to understand what this means?" she asked. Miley sighed and moved everything off of her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes.

 **Begin**

"Stop!" Miley screamed as she saw someone hold a gun to her mothers head.

"Miley run!" Jamie yelled, "Grab your sister and run!" Miley had to force herself away from her mothers pleading blue eyes. She grabbed Jackie's wrist and they both ran. Miley dragged Jackie through the woods. Jackie tripped and tumbled down the hill. Miley raced after her. Jackie lay unconscious. Miley picked her up and was about to run when she felt a burning going through her body.

"Miley wake up." Jackie said, "Miley it's okay! You're safe now wake up!"

 **End**

"Miley!" Coulson said. Miley's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare." Coulson said, "Shower and meet us in the lab."

An hour later Miley walked into the lab where the team was gathered. They were all staring at something on the big screen. Miley walked over next to Skye and watched.

"It's a mirror. Are we recording this?" Coulson asked.

"Uh...we are now," Skye said.

"Whoa," Fitz said.

"How are we seeing this? Where's the camera?" Coulson asked. The feed continued.

"It's her eyes. She's the camera." May said.

"That's gross," Miley said.

"It switches to backscatter when she closes her eyes," Fitz said.

"You're a robot. Can you do that?" Skye asked. Miley laughed.

"Who has tech like this?" Ward asked ignoring them.

"WE don't. Not like this. Not this small and internal. That's at least a decade ahead of anything I've seen." Fitz said. Miley tuned out the rest of Fitz's rant while she viewed the screen.

"Guys." Skye and Miley said at the same time. After they figure out the feed thing Miley walked back upstairs.

"Skye, I have another lead. I will tell you if it pans out," she said.

"Thank you, Miley," Skye said.

"Hey, long run," Miley said.

"Yeah, long run." she said.

Miley closed and locked her room door. She walked over to a mirror she had set up. Miley pulled off her shirt. It took some effort. Her back was covered in whips marks and cuts were all over her body. Some of them weren't healed yet. Miley took a sharp breath in and stared at her reflection. Her mothers words kept playing in her head. Miley slipped her shirt back on and walked to her bed. She sat down and stared at the wall. Miley curled her legs up to her chest and let out a sob. She ran a hand through her hair and just let it all out.

"Shit." she whispered. Miley tried to pull herself together but it felt like in the moment she was drowning. Someone knocked at the door. Miley stood up and opened it to see Skye.

"We're leaving but I guess you are staying here," Skye said.

"Be careful," Miley said. She nodded and left.

After the mission, Simmons walked over to Miley.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Who do ask?" Miley asked.

"You don't look it," Simmons said.

"Neither do you." she said.

"Mind if we are not alright together?" Simmons asked.

"I think I really need that," Miley said. Simmons and Miley sat on the couch.

"This is going to sound really dumb but I haven't done a lot of things in ten years. Can we pretend to be teenagers and have a sleepover?" Miley asked.

"I never had a sleepover," Simmons said.

"I'll walk you through it." she said with a smile.

"Alright, let's have a sleepover." Simmons agreed.

"I bought everything we'd need for this," Miley said. Simmons smiled. Miley went and grabbed movies, cartons of ice cream, spoons, snacks, sleeping bags, pillows, and nail polish.

"What is the pull of this? I never got that." Simmons said while they were painting there nails.

"I guess it's aesthetically pleasing," Miley said.

"Did you paint your nails a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes when Aunt Nat would come over my mom would talk her into doing things like this. Just be a girl for one night and then you can go back to being broody she'd always say. Sometimes she'd drag Bobbi and May into it too." Miley said.

"May, really?" Simmons asked.

"May used to be so different. Smiling and laughing all of the time. Always jumped at the opportunity to watch us. Bobbi and Natasha too. A lot of other people, like Coulson. Great people who worked with my dad and knew him. Or just knew people who knew him. They were always there for me. It was like having an endless supply of parents, or maybe just friends as the case may be." she said opening her ice cream.

"That sounds nice," Simmons said.

"It was really nice, always knowing I had someone watching my back. It was...unbelievably amazing." Miley said, "I was never afraid of anything. I never had to be."

"Does anyone remember you?" she asked.

"Natasha does, that's all I know for sure. Other than May and Coulson obviously." Miley said putting in and turning on a movie now that their nails were done.

"I'm sorry about that," Simmons said.

"I'm working on getting over it. It's hard though. You hear everybody talking about the Avengers. I know it wasn't my dads fault but I keep thinking. My dad can save New York and the world but he can't save his own daughter." she said, "Anyway, it's dumb."

"You have every right to be angry," Simmons said.

"I just don't want to be angry at the wrong person," Miley said.

"At this point, I don't think there is a wrong person. You were gone for ten years. You should be angry at everyone." she said.

"That, I can do," Miley said.

"I know it doesn't fix anything but I am sorry," Simmons said.

"You didn't even know me. It isn't your fault," she said.

"I'm still sorry you had to go through all that," Simmons said.

"I think that we are put through trials in our life and if we come out the other side. That means we are supposed to be there." Miley said.

"You believe in destiny?" she asked.

"I believe it to an extent. I believe that everybody serves a purpose and certain events are supposed to happen but we still shape our lives. I believe that some people are just meant to be in your lives. That there is some sort of grand plan because if there isn't...what's the point?" Miley asked. Simmons smiled.

"You are a very interesting women, Miley," she said. Miley smiled.

"That's the first time you didn't call me Agent Barton." she pointed out. Simmons smiled back.

"We're friends right?" she asked.

"I hate the word friend. I prefer buddy." Miley said.

"Why do you hate the word friend?" Simmons asked.

"A lot of people who used the word friend on me. They weren't my friends. Everybody I could ever count on called me buddy. So I call everybody I can count on buddy. Anyone I don't trust or am not sure if I can count on them, I call them my friends." she said.

"Well then, we're buddies," Simmons said. They turned towards the movie and ate their ice cream.

"This is kind of fun," Simmons admitted.

"Isn't it?" Miley asked. They both fell asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. It was the first night Miley didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
